


Cheat Meal

by mycatcanwrite



Category: Ice Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycatcanwrite/pseuds/mycatcanwrite
Summary: Scott and Tessa are in the beginning stages of their comeback. Every moment of every day is spent in pursuit of earning a spot in the Olympics. From practices to workouts and special meals.But they are allowed one day a month where they can indulge in a cheat meal.And in celebration of their winning streak, Scott has decided to cook that cheat meal for Tessa.But, that's not the only thing cooking....





	Cheat Meal

**Author's Note:**

> So this one shot began in the twitter world thanks to Grace...  
She posted a GIF of Tessa and Scott from their first Hello Fresh video. They were stealing food from each other.  
I tweeted back "Don't imagine them on a cold Montreal night and it's cheat meal time(so no B2Ten approval needed). And, he decides to whip up a little something special and she's gonna be his sous chef."  
Annette came through and asked if it was story time.  
And then all bets were off. This just came to me.  
I hope you enjoy it.  
And thanks to my MAC ladies. They always inspire me.

Montreal in the winter is far from pleasant. Snowdrifts so high they rival Mount Royal and a wind chill factor that would stop even the most intrepid of Canadians dead in their tracks. But, today Montreal was mocking _les habitants_. The cold was bitter—the type of weather that seeps into every cell in your body. The weatherman said to stay inside and only venture outside if necessary.

Scott Moir was currently questioning how necessary the Olympic comeback he and his platonic skating partner, Tessa Virtue, were embarking on as he maneuvered himself around the nearly frozen city they now called home. An undershirt, a Henley, a hoodie, and a down-filled winter coat along with a scarf and a toque did little against the minus 25 C temperature. 

A few more steps and he would find a reprieve. Despite his eyes tearing up from the unnatural cold, he could make out the neon sign of the Supermarche just ahead, a beacon to a weary traveler.

The doors opened automatically and Scott was hit with a blast of warm air. He let out the breath he had been holding in as a way of conserving what little heat his body was actually producing. He stomped his feet on the entrance mat and grabbed a shopping cart.

Neatly stacked sections of produce awaited him. Onions, a bulb of garlic. Oh and a red bell pepper. He consulted his crudely written shopping list. Orange? Why would he need an orange. O-R-A-G. He repeated the letters over and over utterly confused as to why the recipe called for citrus. 

”Aw shit. Oregano.” He said under his breath. Another effect of the weather, hands too frozen to properly hold a writing utensil.

His cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He removed his glove and fished it out.

_Don’t forget dessert_

A few seconds later…

_And wine._

A few seconds later…

_Oh and maybe snacks for our binge watching sesh?_

Scott rolled his eyes. “No good deed goes unpunished.”

That good deed was Scott agreeing to cook a cheat meal for Tessa. Once a month, their off-ice training team, B2Ten, allowed the Olympic hopefuls a cheat meal. Anything goes. Scott thought since they had won GPF—a little celebration was in order. He generously (in his humble opinion) offered to cook a meal for Tessa. She asked for Italian. And, in true Scott “balls to the wall” Moir fashion he decided to bypass a simple pasta meal and jump with both feet into chicken cacciatore.

On the surface, it was an easy meal. Chicken braised in a wine and vegetable ragout. A rustic hunter’s stew that was elegant yet simple and flavorful. He was going to serve it with fresh pasta, and a salad. And now, Tessa who was home in her warm apartment was barking requests at him while he froze his figurative and literal nuts off. Only for her.

Ain’t that the truth, buddy. Ever since they had moved to Montreal and enveloped themselves in a cocoon built for two, Scott felt his long tamped down feelings for Tessa rising to the surface like the bubbles in a just poured glass of soda water. They tickled his nose and were hard to swallow if you tried to go too fast.

They had always been a tactile couple. On ice. It started with Carmen—the four minute program was a performative “rage fuck”. Hours spent intertwined and snaked around one another, thrusting and grabbing, pushing and pulling, fighting and uniting had taken a toll on Scott’s psyche and ability to control his desires. The first time their families were able to witness his lack of control in person was at Worlds in 2013. On home ice in London, Scott was so keyed up and ready to smash a record he actually roared during the opening movements. That was only seconds after Tessa had slid her hand down his ass. After the medal ceremony, Danny walked over for what Scott thought was going to be a congratulatory hug for earning a season’s best score. Instead, the eldest Moir brother hugged him tightly and threatened to break every bone in his body if he touched Tessa off ice the way he touched her during Carmen.

Their skates climbed up the Kinsey scale and were currently humming along thanks to Sam Smith and the ‘dearly departed’ Prince. And, now Scott found himself picking through red bell peppers and fennel and realizing more and more that he was not just making dinner for a friend. This was decidedly domestic. And, he very much liked it. And very much liked Tessa.

  


Tessa typed an entry into her calendar and made sure it saved into Scott’s as well. They had just been asked to appear on Breakfast Toronto in two weeks. She clicked on the other tab and scrolled through Instagram. 

Under a photo of her and Scott in their Prince costumes, the comments flooded in.

_Cutest couple_  
_So beautiful_  
_Get married._

Tessa had to laugh; their fans were nothing if not persistent. She traced a finger over Scott’s hair. That was another thing. Fans loved his longer hair. The term “Latch hair” kept popping up in her social media feeds. She certainly enjoyed the feel of it in her hands as she grabbed it during lifts or final poses. She teased him that he looked like the Prime Minister. He scoffed but deep down she knew he was flattered. She also noticed how quickly his muscles came back into play. A destructive life after Sochi had eroded them, but a few months of intense training and they came back with a vengeance and snatched her libido along the way. She had to check herself more and more as she had developed a little habit of staring at his ass. On more than one occasion Marie-France had caught her and brought her back to earth with a little raise of her eyebrow and a knowing smirk.

Tessa settled deeper into her couch as she poured over emails from sponsors. Her mind began to wander as she thought about Scott’s promise to make her dinner. He had made the offer several days ago after they had won GPF. Their nutritionist said they could have their cheat day this week and Scott immediately announced he would cook a special meal for her. She decided on Italian in hopes he would make his famous pasta bake oozing with four kinds of cheese. 

”Don’t worry Virtch. You’ll like what I have planned and you can help me.”

”The whole point is for you to cook for me. You’re the one who offered.” She countered.

”Tess—it’ll be good for you to expand your cooking horizons. Poached eggs and toast is not a real meal.”

”Says who?”

”It’ll be fun. I won’t have you do anything too challenging. Say you’ll be my sous chef.” He smiled at her melting her resolve and her heart. She nodded yes before she even knew she was doing it.

The idea of being his sous chef was appealing but not as appealing as watching him cook in her kitchen. She had no idea what was going on, but she needed to get some control. Her attention turned back to her computer. She clicked back to the email tab and concentrated on plowing through her 400 unanswered emails.

  


Scott scanned the shelves. He pulled the small bottle of capers down and put it in his cart. He consulted the shopping list and headed to the wine section. He selected a white wine for cooking that was also suitable for drinking. And, then added a red wine for good measure. He made his way over to the snack aisle. Pretzel rods, red licorice, gummy bears, m-n-ms, and a Lindt Sea Salt Dark Chocolate bar all found their way into the shopping cart. One last check of the list and he was on his way to the registers.

  


If the weather was fierce when he entered the store 45 minutes prior, it was now positively brutal. A combination of sleet and snow was falling heavily on the streets. Scott picked his way back to the apartment building carefully. The return trip made all the more difficult because he was now weighed down by two enormous totes filled with his purchases from the supermarket.

After a 15 minute walk, he arrived home. His teeth were chattering and he was wet from the sleet shower. His hand shook as he pressed the button for Tessa’s floor. He was at her door 90 seconds later. There was no way he was going to be able to reach into his pocket to get his spare key. He knocked.

Tessa looked through the peephole to see a Scott-sicle at her door. She flung it open quickly.

”Oh Scott!”

”Hey—“ He breathed out as he crossed the threshold and entered into her warm and inviting home.

The apartment screamed Tessa—dark wood floors and white walls. A gray sectional couch with a marble-topped cocktail table was front and center and a big screen television that Scott insisted she buy. It was an open floor plan and Scott sat the bags on the floor as he untied his shoes. He removed his coat and toque. Tessa frowned at the sight of shivering Scott—tousled hair with snowflakes clinging to the ends. She reached up and brushed them out. Scott watched her intently, and for a second she felt something spark up but in a flash he had picked up the totes and was heading towards the kitchen.

”Okay let me wash my hands and then I’ll gather our cooking utensils and we can start.” He handed her the bottle of white wine. “Why don’t you pour us a glass? We can share.”

Tessa opened a drawer for her corkscrew. Scott dried off his hands and pulled a deep skillet pan from a cupboard along with a cutting board and a knife. He emptied the tote bags.

Tessa observed him as he worked. He had shed his hoodie and was now just in the Henley. His hair was curling in front from the wetness of the snow. And in a move that nearly buckled her knees, he pushed his sleeves up and his forearms came into view. Tessa practically whimpered. She swallowed an enormous slug of wine.

”Hey there! Save some for me.” He admonished jokingly.

”So-rry.” She choked out.

”Did I tell you what I was making tonight?” Scott asked.

”Unh huh.” Tessa replied.

”Chicken cacciatore, fresh pasta, and salad.”

Tessa’s eyes widened. “WOW. I’m a lucky gal.”

”Indeed you are.” He winked.

She briefly wondered if you could orgasm from a wink. She was about to google it on her phone when she realized he was still talking.

”I’ll chop the onion and garlic and you can do the red bell pepper. How ‘bout some music?”

Tessa smiled and docked her phone into the portable speaker Scott had bought her. He had an identical one at his apartment. 

Ed Sheeran was waxing poetic about the shape of some girl he was eating a buffet meal with—a splendid first date.

Scott sang along slightly off key which was endearing and sexy, especially with a knife in his hand as he expertly, or at least to her untrained eye, chopped the onion and garlic. He set them aside as he floured the seasoned chicken breasts and thighs and added all six pieces to the heated skillet as the olive oil sizzled and the enticing aroma filled the kitchen.

Scott procured another cutting board and knife and placed them in front of Tessa. “Here ya go. Just cut the bell pepper into diced pieces.”

Scott washed the fennel and patted it dry. Tessa struggled with her dicing. For the life of him he simply couldn’t understand how she was able to catapult herself into the air and land on his shoulders but the basic concept of a knife confounded her. Some pieces were tiny, others were more like chunks. She obviously recognized her work was less than ideal so she went about just hacking into the piles of red pepper hoping to achieve the dice.

”T—“

Her green eyes met his and his heart sank. She looked positively crestfallen. A simple task or what should have been a relatively simple one ended up with a demolished pepper.

”Did I—did I ruin it?” She asked on the verge of apologizing profusely for her ineptitude in the culinary world.

Scott held back. “No, not at all. It’s fine. It’ll work just fine.” He smiled to reassure her though he wasn’t so sure.

”Okay.” She smiled back but it didn’t reach her eyes.

”T—it really is fine. It’s all going in the same place.”

She nodded.

He turned towards the stove and flipped the pieces of chicken over. They were perfectly brown.

”C’mere.” He called to her.

She walked over and stood right next to him. He could smell the lemon verbena body wash she used and the faint scent of her shampoo. His heart tightened and other body parts were about to join in but he ignored them and focused on teaching her the recipe. Safe ground, he told himself as he surreptitiously indulged in a sniff of her hair. 

”So what you do is heat up about three tablespoons of olive oil on medium heat.” He pointed at the stove knob. “Then you dredge the chicken pieces in flour. You know like pat it in flour on both sides and then shake off the excess. The flour helps brown the pieces. We’re not going to fully cook them just yet, we only want them brown and then we’ll take ‘em off and cook up the veggies and add the diced tomatoes and juice and wine and capers. We’ll let that all cook down and then add the chicken back in to the skillet and let it all cook together for about 35 to 40 minutes. And it should be done.”

Tessa marveled at his cooking skills. Whether it was Alma’s doing or his own interest, he was certainly confident in his skills. She snuck a look at him; his jaw clenched as he lifted up the browned chicken breasts and placed each piece on a clean plate. 

”You’re gonna make me drop your breast.” He snarked.

”What?” Tessa replied taken aback. How did he--

Scott nodded towards the pan and then shook his head at her.

”Since when do you have trouble handling breasts?” She volleyed and smiled as he chuckled—her joke had landed perfectly.

”Hey Smartass, can you bring over the cutting board with the onions, garlic, and also the pepper.”

Tessa handed him the boards one by one as he slid the vegetables into the olive oil. 

”So the cool thing about cooking the chicken first and then the veggies is that we get those brown bits of flavor on the bottom and they add a really good flavor to the veggies.”

”You sound like Chuck on the Cooking Channel. I’m impressed.”

”I got moves you haven’t even seen Virtch.” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Tessa barked out her trademark laugh, the one Scott adored. He did his best to do something every day to hear it which was no easy feat after 19 years together. The jokes were old but they were comfortable like his favorite pair of faded white Chucks. 

”See not too hard, right?”

”No, not really.” She agreed.

”Okay, we’ll add some wine and then the cans of diced tomatoes. And let that simmer for a bit. Let’s finish our salad.” 

Scott sliced and segmented the orange. He encouraged Tessa to try slicing the fennel to get over the red bell pepper disaster. 

”Just cut off the feathery end and then you can slice it up.”

”How thin?” She asked.

”Not too thin, not too thick.”

”That’s not an answer.” She lamented.

”Here let me show you.” Scott dropped his knife and scooted around the island towards her.

”Go ahead and slice and I’ll let you know.”

Tessa sliced the first piece. Then, another. And, another. They were all varying sizes. He could tell she was becoming irritated with herself. Tessa did not like being bad at something. If she couldn’t do it perfectly, she would get angry at herself. He stepped in.

Tessa smelled him before she realized Scott had slid in behind her and was now holding the fennel in his left hand while he placed his right hand over hers on the knife.

Jesus, did he have to stand so close. He was leaning into her. The smell of his soap invading her nostrils. She had bought him that soap at a little apothecary shop near Patinage. She wasn’t even sure why she did it, she was browsing for a gift for her mom and she sniffed the soap. It was a lavender and cedar scent. The clerk said her husband loved it. She bought a bar and then a few other items. She was a bit nervous to give it to him. Would he think she thought he smelled? Would he think she was crazy buying him toiletries? She decided the best way was to be casual about it, almost indifferent. In the end, he loved it. And Tessa felt quite proud. Right now, she was starting to feel quite aroused.

”So here…” He moved their hands up on the stalk of the fennel. “Tuck your fingers under like this to protect them. And now grip the knife, but not too hard. But not too loosely. Be confident.” Why does cooking sound so sexual or was it just Scott who made it sound that way? “Hold the tip on the cutting board and just push down through the stalk.” He guided her hand with his as the blade sliced easily through. 

”Okay. Now move the fennel up like this---“ Scott gently pushed their hands in unison. Tessa lost herself in the sound of his voice. Low and instructive. It echoed along her shoulder blades pushing through to her chest. Her nipples responded and she cursed them. His chin was nearly resting on her shoulder and his hair was tickling her cheek. If she turned her head ever so slightly to the right. Don’t do it Tessa. Resist Tessa.

Scott was doing battle with his body parts. He was an idiot for getting this close to Tessa. The warmth of her body and how perfectly they fit together when he was pressed up against her. He needed to get it under control. Their choreo was way more heated than this. They were just two friends cooking together, not everything has to be sexual. But, the feeling of his hand covering hers felt very different from their typical handholds. And, he certainly didn’t need to press his chest to her back the way he was—and he most certainly didn’t need to lean over her so his lips brushed against her jawline as he spoke, and he absolutely with certainty did not need to be thinking about kissing her. It would be so easy, just turn his head a few degrees to the left, his right hand snaking up into her hair and pulling her face closer and closer to him until their lips met. He swallowed. The air in the kitchen crackled with electricity—or was it the veggies sautéing? 

”So—uh that’s how you slice fennel.” Scott said matter-of-factly, acutely aware that if he didn’t step away from her in the next five seconds his dick would be able to be used as a meat tenderizer.

”Cool. I can do this.” Tessa confirmed. The heat their bodies produced didn’t disappear once Scott was back safely at his chopping station. Her body stayed keenly aware of his presence. And, when he turned around to check on the cacciatore, she openly stared at his ass. Not having to worry if Marie-France would catch her gave Tessa the freedom to enjoy how beautifully shaped it was—and she knew it was firm, she had felt it many times—platonically, of course. She absentmindedly picked up a piece of fennel to eat and when she bit into a mouthful of the frond end she was so caught off guard she yelped.

”Uck! Phooey! Blechhhh!” 

Scott whipped around-- wooden spoon in hand. “Wh-at?”

”Thif part of da fennel iff groffff.” Tessa worked her tongue like a cat trying to rid itself of a hairball.

”What were you thinking?” Scott asked laughing.

_About your ass_  
_About your chest_  
_Your hands_  
_Your lips_

”I dunno. I figured I’d try it.” She reached for the communal glass of wine and cleared her mouth.

”Silly. It’s bitter and nasty.”

”My tongue agrees.”

Scott inwardly screamed at his dick to ignore her and explained it was not an offer.

”Chicken’s looking good. Let’s tackle the dressing.”

As much as Tessa loved cooking with Scott, there were a lot of steps and it was becoming a lot of work. Pasta bake would have been so much easier. Then again, she wouldn’t have had the private cooking lesson.

”You wanna watch or help?”

Tessa had the decency to look contrite as she spoke up. “Watch. I like your show.”

Scott raised an eyebrow. “Well then, here we go. The key to a good salad dressing is to start with good ingredients. Since there are so few in a dressing, each of them should be really high quality. So for this dressing, good olive oil, salt, pepper, lemon…”

Tessa rested her head on her hand and beamed.

”What?” He narrowed his eyes.

”Nothing. I told you I like your show. You should think about broadcasting it—get in touch with Phil at the CBC.”

”Nope, it’s just for you.” Scott said.

”I’m touched.”

”Not yet… we haven’t even had dinner. I’m not that kinda girl.” He winked.

Tessa pulled her bottom lip up and stifled a smile. She picked up a slice of fennel and tossed it at him. “Stop. Make the dressing. I’m starving.”

”Patience. Virtue.” He deadpanned.

”Yeah, yeah.”

”So start with extra virgin olive oil.”

Tessa giggled.

”Seriously? You’re like a 15 year old Scott Moir.”

”What “extra” virgin-ey?” She eyed him.

”Don’t. Don’t try to be all cute and funny at my expense.” He tried to keep a straight face but wound up laughing.

Scott managed to finish the dressing with only a few interruptions from Tessa.

Those minor interruptions did not include the major interruptions like when she dipped her finger into the dressing and brought that finger to her mouth and her tongue darted out to sample the tanginess. And, when she wrapped her lips around the same finger to clean it off properly and Scott pressed his lower half into the island as a feeble attempt to ward off the hard-on he was developing. And, when she moaned her approval at the flavor, Scott threw the dish towel down and muttered something about wine and his bladder. Because he left the room, he never noticed the satisfied smirk that came across Tessa’s mouth knowing his quick exit to the bathroom had nothing to do with the wine nor the size of his bladder.

About 8 minutes before the chicken was done, Scott added the pasta to salted boiling water.

Tessa set out plates, utensils, and napkins at the island and waited for Scott to plate the food. Her stomach rumbled and her heart fluttered. She would have thought the latter feeling was also her stomach but watching him move around her kitchen while occasionally smiling at her was definitely having an effect on her body.

”It smells delicious Scott.” She steered the conversation in what she hoped was a safe direction.

”Hopefully it tastes as good.” He set down the salads and then a bowl of pasta with tongs.

Tessa sipped her wine. She unfolded her napkin as Scott sat next to her. He lifted his glass and turned to her. She mimicked his movement.

”To us. Wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else, T.”

”Me either.” She softly clinked her glass to his.

Judging by the noises Tessa was making—Scott had done well in the cooking department. Several times he had to think about the Leafs roster because the sounds were bordering on obscene.

”Good over there?” He teased her after she moaned so gutturally after taking her first bite of the pasta he thought she might have actually orgasmed. The thought momentarily left him both intrigued as to whether she really sounded like that when she came and also puffed up at the thought of possibly getting her to make that sound again but in a decidedly more sexual environment.

”The sauce is so unbelievably good. I can’t believe how well we did.” Tessa beamed.

Scott reached out his thumb and swiped across her bottom lip—a drop of sauce left behind in her haste to devour her portion. At the same time, Tessa’s tongue darted out to catch the drip. The change in his eyes as soon as the tip of her tongue made contact with his skin was palpable. He needed to do something or he feared his actions would involve their plates crashing to the floor and Tessa on the counter with him balls deep inside of her—getting her to make the same guttural noises she made over the sauce.

”Don’t bite my finger off.” He managed to make the weak joke despite his body threatening to betray him.

How did a nice dinner between lifelong friends suddenly turn in such a different direction? The truth, it wasn’t sudden. He knew it had been building for years. As a teenage boy he thought Tessa was cute but didn’t pay attention to her in that way. As they got older and he had a few girlfriends, he began to realize what he and Tessa had wasn’t normal to the rest of the world. While they insisted they were just friends, the world didn’t see it that way—certainly not Scott’s girlfriends. He struggled to maintain relationships—either the girlfriend got mad or Tessa. He was to blame most of the time. Which is why when they decided on a comeback, he also decided to not date. Kaitlyn had shattered his heart—it wasn’t her fault. He was drunk, aimless, and ready to fight—sometimes all at once. She actually got along quite well with Tessa. And when they broke up, it was Kaitlyn who told him he needed to treat Tessa better.

”Hey—where did you go?” Tessa asked him as she watched him over her wine glass.

Scott smiled wistfully. “Nowhere, right here.”

She shoveled another forkful of pasta into her mouth and grinned when he openly stared at her eating technique.

”What are we watching tonight?” Scott asked as he speared an orange segment, fennel, and spring mix.

”Suits?”

”Sure. I got you snacks by the way.”

”Me? I’ll remember that when I’m eating them and someone snags a bite of my licorice.”

”Hey if your snacks mean that much to you, don’t leave them lying around unguarded.”

Tessa snorted and ate more pasta. They chatted about the upcoming competitions, the appearance on BT, and what was really going on with Kaitlyn and Andrew.

  


Scott finished washing up the last dish and wiped down the sink and counters. Tessa had disappeared into the living room to finish answering emails so she wouldn’t be distracted during their ‘Suits’ marathon.

Scott plopped down on the couch and concentrated on the Leafs game. They were up by three over the Canadiens. Tessa murmured something about being just a few minutes more. Halftime started and Scott grew restless. 

”Teeeeee….”

”Ye-es.” Tessa responded sounding distracted.

”Are you almost done? Finito? Done. Done. Done. End. Full stop.”

”Shhhh. Yes. I promise.”

A few more moments passed as Scott listened to the game recap. When the commercial break began, he got up and walked into the kitchen. He gathered all of the snacks and placed them into bowls. He set them out on the coffee table and swiped a few m-n-ms. He chewed on a red one and then chucked a green one at Tessa. It hit her thigh and landed on her blanket. She gave him a warning look. He smiled. She rolled her eyes and ate it. 

Boink.

A brown candy landed on her lap. Without missing a beat she picked it up and popped it in her mouth.

Scott threw another one and it also landed on her lap. She ate that one too.

His aim on the fourth candy was a little off. It fell dramatically down the front of her shirt. 

”Uh—sorry about that.” Scott said through a chuckle.

”Scott!”

”What? You gotta admit my aim is pretty spectacular.”

”Were you aiming for it to go down my shirt?”

”Maybe. Want more wine or water?”

”Wine—but let’s split a glass.” She shouted as he walked to the counter.

Tessa pulled the neck of her shirt forward to see where the candy had landed. She couldn’t find it. She lifted the hem up and nothing fell out. Not wanting to lose it in the couch and smear chocolate she put her Mac Book aside and stood up. She removed her shirt. When Scott returned with the glass of wine and one with water, Tessa was in a bralette and her hand was inside it sweeping around looking for the wayward chocolate piece. He cursed quietly and gulped down a large amount of alcohol before setting the glasses on the cocktail table. 

”I can’t find the m-n-m. This is entirely your fault.” She said it so nonchalantly as if it was perfectly normal to be feeling herself up in front of him. 

”Can I help you?” 

_FUCK!_

As soon as the words tumbled out of his mouth, he realized how they sounded. He prayed for a hole to suddenly open in her wood floor and swallow him to the center of the earth. He only partially meant how it sounded—he really did want to help her, he was a helpful guy. But, he also really wanted to _help_ her.

”Well come over here then.” Tessa fired back.

_SHIT!_

Was she serious? Jesus, his dick certainly thought so. It was sending signals to Scott’s brain exactly how it wanted to help her. They all involved them getting naked.

”I—I—“ Scott cleared his throat and fisted his hands. He sounded like he had just hit puberty. “I—didn’t mean it like that. I just meant ya know—“ He nervously rubbed his hands together.

Tessa’s gaze was steady and directed at him. This situation was about to escalate fast. There had been plenty of times when she had changed in front of him but this was different. And, they both knew it.

”Turn around.” She told him.

”Whyyyyy?” He questioned hoping he sounded breezy.

”Cause I want to take my bra off so I can find the m-n-m.”

”Oh, okay.”

Scott turned his back to Tessa. He could hear the bralette slide against her skin as she removed it. He practiced his competition breathing.

_ In on two counts, out on four. In on two, out on four._

Tessa was currently topless just a few feet away—if that. He tried not to imagine her perfectly small breasts or what he imagined were her slightly pink nipples beckoning him. How they would feel between his fingertips as he played with them, squeezing them, rolling them. How they would pebble under the pressure of his tongue as he scooped one up between his lips and flicked it over and over with his tongue. The satisfied and hungry noises she’d make when he’d pull with his teeth. God he fucking wanted her. And he was an asshole for thinking it. But, what if—she was thinking it too. He didn’t think he was alone in his thoughts on the matter. She had been touching him way more lately. And, she had been more flirty and there had been more moments when he saw the same needy look in her eyes that he felt.

”Found it!”

”Oh real--?” Scott excitedly asked as he whipped around and came face to face with a very topless Tessa Virtue. In one hand was her bralette and in the other, the now found m-n-m. Scott kept his eyes level with hers, to his credit he didn’t want to look like he was a lecherous and traitorous friend. On the other hand, when would he ever get another chance to see Tessa like this. 

Tessa’s hands flew up and covered her chest. The movement brought Scott back to the moment.

”Aw, shit. Sorry Tess. I didn’t mean—“ He covered his eyes and turned back around.

Tessa had enough. Had enough of being the good girl. Of being the best friend. Of watching other women get what was rightfully hers. Of wondering what it would be like. Of craving Scott’s hands on her, his mouth on her, his dick inside of her. She made a decision for both of them. 

Scott began babbling. It was what he did when he got nervous. He tried to talk his way out of the situation. Sometimes he was successful but most of the time he wound up talking in circles. He didn’t make things worse, he just didn’t make them better. In this case, he focused the bulk of his monologue on a few random factoids he knew about the chocolate covered candies. (vanilla is actually used to make chocolate, the two Ms stand for Mars and Murrie, and despite the rumors-- green ones do not make you horny—although he certainly felt that right now) Then, he switched it up and promised Tessa he hadn’t seen anything. He would never sneak a peek, so to speak. Oh hey I rhymed, he babbled on. After what seemed like an enormous length of time and just seconds before Scott was going to launch into the merits of smaller chested women, Tessa mercifully spoke up.

”You can turn around.”

”Okay. T--- I am so sorr—“ Scott froze.

Suddenly, he felt dizzy. He was lightheaded, probably because all of the blood in his body was migrating south at an alarming speed. Stunned into silence, Scott could only openly stare at the woman in front of him. It was Tessa. The same sweet girl he had spent 18 years skating around a rink with—except this Tessa was naked. Like naked-naked. Instead of getting dressed, she undressed. Her breasts were small but round and her nipples were a blush color, like he thought, only better. His gaze slid downwards. Her abs were flexing as she breathed heavily—obviously she was just as nervous as he was right now. Her belly-button piercing taunted him like it had for the last 15 years. And then his eyes dragged lower. Her hipbones directing him. She was bare except for a small strip of hair. Scott thought if he was ever going to have a heart attack it would be right now and he knew it would be okay. He would die a relatively happy man. 

But, instead of clutching his chest in dramatic fashion and collapsing to the floor, he was walking towards Tessa. A naked Tessa.

He caught himself just millimeters from her body. 

”God you are so fucking beautiful.”

He literally didn’t know what else to say. He hoped it was the right thing.

”If you really want to help me, take off your clothes.”

Scott’s brain short-circuited. He must be having some kind of neurological incident. Did Tessa just ask him to get naked?

When he stood dumbfounded, Tessa reached for the hem of his Henley and lifted it up, his white tee underneath coming with it until it just sort of clung to his abs. He raised his arms and she tossed the long-sleeved shirt to the floor. She slid her hands up inside the back of his t-shirt and took the opportunity to press her hands to his warm flesh. She painstakingly made her way up his back and shoulders feeling his muscles contract. Again, he raised his arms and the tee joined the growing pile of clothes. 

Tessa tentatively reached her hand out and slipped a few fingers into the waistband of his jeans. She heard his breath hitch. She unbuttoned them and her hand grazed along his crotch as she worked the zipper down. He was hard as a rock and she could feel it. His cock pushed forward as the pressure from the denim eased up. Tessa shimmied his jeans to the floor. 

Scott inhaled a deep breath as Tessa cupped him in her hand and rubbed him through his boxers. This had happened in his dreams before. Tessa laughed. He realized he must have said the sentence out loud.

”T—I’m not gonna last long if you keep that up.”

Tessa smirked and removed her hand. “Never took you for a one-minute man.”

Scott snorted. She was getting better at landing the jokes, only problem was he was in no mood to fool around, at least not that way. He grabbed a hold of his boxers and shoved them down. He stepped out of them.

Now, they were on even ground. Scott reached for Tessa first. His fingers tracing a path up her arm and across her collarbone. She sighed as goosebumps appeared on her skin. Having his hands on her this way after nearly two decades was almost too much. She had no idea what to expect. What if they weren’t compatible. After all, what they did on ice, while it certainly was erotic and sensual, didn’t mean it would translate off ice. Her worries vanished immediately. As soon as his thumb expertly danced around her nipple, she knew. He backed off and she chased him a little. His left hand was now circling its target. She bit her lip and mewled at how his hands worked in tandem. He swiped his thumb across her nipple and her response was a moan that he felt in his dick. Using the pad of his finger, he teased her nipple. The roughness against her smooth skin was the perfect sensation. He bent down and with the tip of his tongue he traced indiscriminate patterns. Tessa carded her fingers through his hair as he continued his feather light tracings. He pushed her breast into his mouth as he sucked and licked and brought her to the edge. She rewarded him with moans and scratches to his scalp which had him preening .

Satisfied he had paid her breast enough attention, his hands journeyed down her sides and rested on her hips giving her a chance to catch her breath. She knew they were heading into the unknown. But, she wanted this—she wanted him. And judging by the hard-on pressed into the juncture between her thigh crease and her pussy, he was beyond desperate for her.

Tessa felt a small tug on her piercing. 

”This little fucker has been teasing me since you got it.”

Scott had Tessa dripping. The moisture gathering between her legs growing every second. She clenched her thighs together hoping to relieve the delicious tension, but instead she only increased her need to have him touch her there. Boldly, she pushed his hand down to her pussy. He curled his fingers and played with her folds spreading her juices around and around. Scott couldn’t believe what was happening. But, he couldn’t think now, he just had to act. If he thought, he was afraid he would discover this was all some kind of dream and he and Tessa were sitting on the couch, gorging on snacks and watching another episode of ‘Suits’ and he wasn’t really inches away from being up to his knuckles inside of her. He slid two fingers inside her warm center. She tensed around him as he spread her and he slowly dragged his fingers out. He needed more, she needed more.

Scott spun Tessa around and pulled her to his chest. She rose up on her toes and gripped his wrist. This time he slipped three fingers inside and pumped slowly at first. He increased his pace until he was furiously working her over, his frenetic movements brought on a breathy noise between a sob and a whine. He nipped at her neck. His tongue licked the shell of her ear as she begged him to go faster. He was teasing her, he had no intention of making her orgasm from his fingers. He wanted to taste her the first time she came because of him.

His fingers found his mouth and he licked her off of him, the tang of her lingering on his tongue.

”I think it might be better if you sat on the couch.” He whispered in her ear.

Wordlessly she dropped down on the cushions as Scott moved forward. He reached around her for a throw pillow and kneeled on the wood floor. He ran his hands up her calves and the inside of her thighs pushing them apart as he settled between them. Without an ounce of shame, she hitched her legs over his shoulders. He inhaled her muskiness. He was now eye level with her pussy, glistening and tempting. He knocked her gently with his nose. Tessa gripped the top of his hair—thank god for Latch hair. 

He spread apart her folds and watched as her wetness glistened in the light from the floor lamp that hung over the couch.

Scott leaned in and flicked his tongue over her center. Tessa cried out his name. Scott took that as a good sign and continued. He soon discovered just how Tessa liked to be eaten out. She wasn’t particularly demanding. Light flicks, longer licks, lapping. It all drew out a variety of moans and cries. He pushed two fingers into her and made a vee shape as he lapped at her—his chin braced on the webbed part of his fingers. Tessa shoved his head farther into her. Her pelvis tipped forward and rose to meet his mouth. His face was covered in her—he nipped at her clit. 

”God.” It was the first word she had uttered since they began.

Scott softly chuckled against her. Tessa knocked him with her heel.

He dragged his fingers out and pushed them in—she was so wet – he could hear it. His fingers soaked with her when he pulled them back out. Tessa began to falter, her legs shook, and little cries escaped her lips. Scott slipped his fingers out and closed his mouth over her entire mound and sucked hard. Tessa grabbed his hair with both hands, squeezed her thighs around his head and flooded his mouth. His tongue pushed inside of her—deep into her core as she lifted off the couch in a flurry of curse words and deep, begging sounds.

Scott didn’t let up—delving into her core over and over. Her hand found her nipple and she played with herself. She had never been like this before—certainly boyfriends had done this before but not like this. Not like Scott. Scott who was well on his way to earning gold-medal status in pussy eating. He flicked his tongue over her clit. Somehow she managed to tell him to do it again. He obliged. He flicked it harder and harder until she bore down and pushed his face into her as she rode him harder and harder, grinding his face against her pussy—finally coming with such force she nearly passed out.

Tessa was still gasping when she looked down to see Scott cleaning her up, soft gentle licks across her folds and up her center.

”You’re gonna make me come again.” Her voice hoarse from screaming, her eyes fluttering closed.

And then he did. It wasn’t as earth shattering as the first release but it was still more powerful than what her previous boyfriends had ever achieved.

Tessa opened one eye to find Scott grinning at her like the Cheshire cat.

”C’mere.” She crooked her finger and met him halfway.

Scott waited for her to speak and when she finally did—he had to have her repeat it because he wanted to make sure he heard her correctly.

”I know you did a lot for me already-- made me dinner and it was amazing. And this—this was mind-blowing. But, I need one more thing. I need you to fuck the shit out of me.”

It was so unlike Tessa to be this demanding and this crude, it certainly surprised her. What didn’t surprise her was the lighting speed with which Scott moved once she repeated her request.

He hopped to his feet, dick bobbing slightly, and hoisted Tessa up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her off to the kitchen island. He needed to act fast in case this scenario had an expiration date. He also hoped there would be other occasions after this and they would involve her bedroom, a wall, the couch, the shower.

Scott set Tessa down on the white and gray veined marble. She hissed as the coolness came in contact with her skin. 

Standing between Tessa’s legs, Scott took her in--naked and still reeling from her orgasms, an overwhelming urge to kiss her bubbled inside of him. To show her this was not going to be just a one-off for him. He cradled her face and rubbed her nose with his and whispered against her mouth.

”Before I fuck the shit out of you as you so politely requested, I need you to know something.”

”Okay.” She breathed out hoping he would make it quick.

”I love you.” He began, looking bashful.

Tessa was not expecting that to come out of his mouth. She dipped her head and caught his eyes. She nodded for him to continue.

”And not just in the ‘we’ve known each other our whole lives’ kinda way. Or the ‘we’re childhood best friends’ either. Or ‘you’re the best business partner ever’. I love you like my life depends on it. Like you are my everything. Like every moment has led me here. Like I can’t breathe when I think about loving you the rest of my life. Like I want to live a thousand lifetimes with you. I am in love with you, Tessa. And so, if that’s not how you feel—I understand. I get it. If this is just a one-off, we can stop right now. Cause if we do this—if I fuck the shit out of you—that’s it. I am not fucking the shit out of anyone else. Ever.”

Tessa pulled back and looked into his eyes and grinned. Maybe it wasn’t the most romantic way to declare your love for someone, but it was very Scott. 

”I don’t want you fucking the shit out of anyone else either.” She stated back firmly.

The last thing Scott saw before he captured her lips were Tessa’s eyes. They glowed like emeralds born of fire. He would remember the way they looked for the rest of his life. And he would remember their first kiss for the rest of his days as well. Soft, tender, and increasingly passionate. His lips left hers and found the spot on her neck that drove Tessa wild. The same spot Scott nuzzled during skates. 

Tessa grew impatient. She stroked his cock up and down.

”Scott—I really need you to fuck the shit out of me now.”

Scott pushed Tessa back on the countertop and her legs dropped open. He grabbed ahold of his cock and lined himself up at her entrance. He teased her bit. Moving the tip around in her wetness that had started again in earnest. Just when Tessa thought she might come without him being inside her, he slid inside.

Tessa moaned as he bottomed out. He gripped her hips and began to fuck her hard and fast. Her arms flew out to her sides and her fingertips tried in vain to hold onto the slick marble. She looked down at him and saw how hard he was working. A wayward curl fell against his forehead as he slammed into her over and over. Her walls clenching every time he invaded her. 

Tessa always assumed Scott would be talented when it came to sex, but this was insane. She gave up and lay down on the counter. Scott lifted the back of her thighs up and doubled down his efforts. His cock brazenly crashed into her. Somehow every thrust also hit her clit, Tessa felt a release building deep inside her belly. Scott was now grunting—the primal sound bringing on a new surge of wetness. 

”So close.” Scott spat out as he rutted hard into her.

Tessa inhaled sharply as her walls fluttered and contracted around Scott. Without warning her release exploded and she shot up clutching him to her as she bucked wildly onto him. Her fingernails dragging down his back, she pushed his ass into her as pumped harder and spilled into her roaring out her name.

They held each other close for a while—foreheads touching as they panted into one another’s mouths. A quick kiss to the lips.

Scott held her face as their breathlessness subsided. 

”Well you definitely held up your end of the deal, Scott Moir.”

Scott shook with laughter. “I always keep up my end of a bargain.”

”I’d like to negotiate a new deal.” Tessa smiled.

Tessa’s new deal involved sex in the shower before bed. And, then again at 2am when she woke up and swore the only thing that would help her sleep was a little night play that involved a blow job for Scott that left him unable to move. 

  


Scott stretched his muscles easing the ache he felt from a night spent buried deep inside a variety of places on Tessa. His dick was on board with the walk down memory lane, but his stomach was not. Scott shifted in the bed and realized Tessa wasn’t there. He looked around the room as the gray light filtered in from the windows. He could hear the rain pattering against the glass. He pulled the covers back and made his way into her bathroom. He flushed and washed his hands. He wondered where she had gone off to.

Tessa happily sang along to Florence and the Machine while she moved around her kitchen. She was starving having worked up an appetite after getting well fucked by her skating partner who she now surmised was quite a bit more than that.

Her body relaxed as she felt strong arms encircle her and a cold nose nuzzle her neck. She leaned into him. And, there it was—his cock. Hard and insistent against her back. 

”I see you’re up.” She teased.

”Hmmm. We can deal with that later. Right now I’m starving.”

”I was making poached eggs for breakfast. I know some people don't think it's a real meal.” She turned the flame down on her stove as the water came to a medium boil. 

After a lovely breakfast—and with the dishes rinsed and in the dishwasher, Tessa found herself backed up against her refrigerator, her leg wrapped around Scott’s waist.

As he coaxed another monstrous orgasm from her, she couldn’t hold back. “God I love cheat meals.”


End file.
